


The Night We Met

by Olimpia_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olimpia_Stark/pseuds/Olimpia_Stark
Summary: [Destiel One-Shot]Spoiler Alert: post 15x18 - Dean tiene que lidiar con el dolor de la perdida.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	The Night We Met

**The Night We Met** [Destiel One-Shot]

Spoiler Alert: post 15x18-

* * *

*******

El suelo está frío, pero no es algo que a Dean le importe en absoluto en ese momento. Lágrimas calientes surcan su rostro como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Se permitió a si mismo derramar aquellas lágrimas, entre sollozos y leves gemidos de angustia, en un intento casi absurdo de quitarse la presión que estaba acumulándose en su pecho.

Lloró como un niño, en la soledad del calabozo, sin más testigos que las paredes de cemento gris. Cada lágrima dolía incluso más que la anterior. Sus pulmones quemaban, y su cabeza comenzó a palpitar, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando? No importaba, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sacarlo de adentro.

Sammy no se encontraba allí con él, asique no tenía que preocuparse por mantener su postura de hermano mayor fuerte y duro. No había nadie para juzgarlo. No había nadie allí tampoco para consolarlo. Sólo el fantasma de la presencia de alguien más, la presencia de Cas.

Casi podía sentir los rastros del calor de su cuerpo en la habitación, volviéndose cada vez más fríos con el pasar de los minutos, haciéndole caer en cuenta de que él ya no estaba. Ya no estaba y ya no volvería. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello?

Su cerebro no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco minutos. Parecía un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. Sólo se preguntaba cuándo despertaría. Quería despertar y caminar hasta la cocina, con el pelo desordenado y ojeras por el suelo, producto de la mala noche de pesadillas; quería entrar arrastrando los pies, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata gris favorita, y encontrarse con el agradable aroma del café recién preparado, y su ángel extendiéndole una taza con una sonrisa. Quería escucharlo decir “Hola, Dean” con esa voz ronca que le hacía pensar que recién se había levantado, y quería sentir el peso de esos ojos azules fijos sobre él mientras desayunaba tranquilamente.

Quería despertar y encontrar a Cas velando por él como solía hacer siempre, porque a pesar de sus quejas, el ángel nunca dejó de cuidarlo. Quería despertar solo para que Cas le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, con aquella confianza y seguridad que solo un ser tan poderoso como él podía transmitirle.

Pero no podía, no importaba qué tan fuerte lo intentara, porque no estaba dormido. Tenía sentido: dolía demasiado como para ser un simple sueño. Las imágenes de lo sucedido azotaban su mente como ráfagas que amenazaban con llevarlo al borde de la locura. Intentaba darle un sentido a todo, atar los sucesos que lo llevaron hasta ese punto.

Estaba demasiado abrumado como para pensar con coherencia, y de lo único que estaba seguro era que no podía aceptarlo. Si no era un sueño, todo tenía que ser una ilusión. Un truco mental de Chuck para debilitarlos o algo.

La pantalla de su celular seguía brillando, escociendo sus ojos, mostrando insistente que su hermano debía de estar preocupado por él. _Nueve llamadas perdidas_ , se podía leer. Pero para Dean solo eran palabras borrosas, y la vibración del aparato un sonido demasiado lejano. No podía contestar el llamado de Sam. No podría decir ni media palabra sin romper a llorar, y no podía permitirse eso, no cuando Sam también estaba pasando un momento difícil.

La marca de sangre en su hombro aún quemaba, recordándole que todo aquello era la horrible y cruda realidad. Era irónico, que la primera y última vez que Cas lo tocó, lo hizo para salvarlo, y había dejado marca.

El sentimiento de la culpa lo invadió por completo. Cas se había sacrificado por él, otra vez. No podía evitar pensar que todo era su culpa. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? Él lo creía, varios ángeles se lo han dicho, y el mismo Castiel se lo había confirmado. Quiera o no, era la perdición del ángel, su debilidad.

_**“¿Castiel? Oh, él no está aquí. Verás, él tiene una debilidad: le gustas.”** _

Pudo verlo en el mundo apocalíptico incluso, hace muchos años. Cas lo había seguido, y había terminado perdido, en las drogas, las mujeres. Había dejado de ser un ángel por él, y no fue la única vez.

_**“Soy cazado, me rebelé, y lo hice todo... por ti.”** _

Y ahora todo se repetía, en un futuro diferente quizás, pero el destino era el mismo. Cuando volvió aquella vez, le había pedido a Cas que no cambiara nunca, pero por su culpa, lo había hecho.

**_“Tú me cambiaste, Dean”, había dicho entre lágrimas hace solo unos minutos._ **

¿Cómo podría no sentirse culpable? No cabía más que odio a sí mismo, porque después de todo ese tiempo, cada una de las veces que Castiel había sufrido, fue por su culpa. Era veneno. Desde el primer momento, desde que lo sacó del infierno, Castiel estaba condenado.

_**“¡Cuando Castiel te puso la mano encima en el infierno, estaba perdido!”** _

Tenían razón, él era el culpable de todo. No había forma de negarlo. Había hecho llorar a un ángel, literalmente. El infierno debía tener un rincón especial para él llegado este punto. Si pudiera se torturaría él mismo.

Sus pies lo arrastraron inconscientemente hasta la habitación del ángel. Una llama de esperanza brillando débilmente en su interior, esperando encontrarlo ahí: sentado en el medio de la cama, viendo Netflix para pasar el tiempo; la gabardina y la chaqueta en la silla del rincón, los primeros botones de la camisa sueltos, corbata demasiado floja, mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, con el portátil sobre sus largas piernas cruzadas, pies descalzos, cabello desordenado y una sonrisa que le invitara a unirse a su maratón de Friends. Tan angelical, y tan humano al mismo tiempo.

Pero no había ninguna gabardina sobre la silla, y Cas no le sonreía desde la cama. La habitación estaba oscura, fría, y vacía. Una punzada pegó un tirón en su corazón, tan fuerte que creyó que quizás estaba teniendo un infarto. Más lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y cayeron en gruesas gotas por su rostro.

Estaba enojado. Con él mismo, con Chuck, con el mundo. Cas le había dicho que la ira y el odio no lo definían, pero en esos momentos era justamente lo que le estaba quemando en las venas. Se sentía culpable, responsable por el final de Castiel, impotente por no ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

Se había quedado pasmado, las palabras del ángel lo congelaron, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado tarde. Solo pudo observar cómo el vacío se llevaba a su mejor amigo, sin ninguna chance de detenerlo o evitarlo. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Cas, sonriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Feliz.

_**“Adiós, Dean.”** _

Se sentía abandonado, parado en el medio de la habitación vacía. No entendía por qué Castiel haría un trato como ese. De repente, aquel sentimiento de culpa fue remplazado por ira.

“¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Maldito bastardo hijo de perra. ¿Cómo pudo hacer ese estúpido trato? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Estúpido, idiota, Castiel. Pudimos haber pensado en algo, como siempre lo hacemos.”

Tenía ganas de descargar su enojo con los muebles, pero estaba demasiado consternado como para estropear lo único que le quedaba del ángel. No tenía ni siquiera un cuerpo del que despedirse y quemar, ni una prenda de ropa a la que aferrarse. Nada. No vería nunca más esa estúpida gabardina, ni esa estúpida corbata, ni esos estúpidos ojos imposiblemente azules. Quería gritar, pero tenía la garganta tomada, y las palabras le salieron en un quebradizo sollozo.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! —gritó al aire, mirando el techo, sabiendo que Castiel no se encontraba en el cielo de todas formas. —Eres un maldito egoísta, ¿lo sabías? Haces un jodido trato, del cual no me dices nada, y te vas con una puta sonrisa, y me dejas aquí sólo. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y se llevó la manga de su chaqueta al rostro para secarse con un movimiento brusco. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a irte feliz, mientras yo me quedo aquí su-sufriendo, por ti?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme de esa forma?!

_**“Todos a quienes amas, podrían estar muertos hace tiempo. Todos excepto yo.”** _

—¡Me prometiste que ibas a estar aquí para siempre! —su mandíbula hacía rechinar sus dientes con demasiada fuerza, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, su rostro tomado por el dolor. En un movimiento rápido golpea con el puño la pesada puerta de madera, enviando corrientes de dolor por todo su brazo. —¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo pudiste, Cas?! Decir todas esas cosas e irte. ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Por qué diablos no dijiste nada antes?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué así?! ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! —la voz ya no le resiste, su garganta se siente desgarrada, y se deja caer rendido de rodillas a los pies de la cama. —¿Por qué, Cas? ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes? ¿Cómo pudiste? —el cuerpo le pesa, se siente derrotado, y se permite esconder su rostro entre sus brazos sobre el colchón. Intenta calmar su respiración. —¿Cómo pudiste decirme que me amas y abandonarme así? —susurra saboreando las gotas saladas que aún corren por sus mejillas hasta las comisuras de sus labios. —¿Por qué te fuiste, y ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de contestarte? ¿Por qué?

*******

—¿Dean?

La voz de Sam desde la puerta de la habitación lo devuelve a la realidad.

Por un momento creyó que quizás todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero el dolor en sus rodillas y en su pecho por estar tanto tiempo agachado llorando le decían todo lo contrario.

Se puso de pie lentamente, sintiendo sus rodillas protestar fuertemente, y se sentó sobre los pies del colchón, enfrentando a su hermano pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sam se alarmó frente a la visión demacrada de su hermano, y temió lo peor. Su rostro estaba hinchado, y tenía las marcas de las lágrimas perfectamente claras sobre la piel de sus pecosas mejillas.

—¿Dean? —Repitió cautelosamente para llamar su atención —¿Qué… qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Cas?

El rostro del cazador mayor se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y desvió aún más la mirada. Sam entendió.

Desde el marco de la puerta, parado tras el enorme cuerpo del Winchester menor, se encontraba Jack, que no tardó en relacionar el estado del rubio con la evidente ausencia de Castiel. Cuando llegó a la rápida conclusión, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, la sangre zumbando del miedo en sus oídos.

—¿Cómo…?

Dean levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos del nefilim. La voz de Jack le hizo darse cuenta de que no era el único que había perdido a alguien importante. Eso le estrujó el alma. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Era solo un niño después de todo.

—Jack yo… el vacío… —murmuró vagamente, sin saber exactamente qué decir. —Lo siento, Jack.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron exuberantes, brillando con un tono dorado por apenas una fracción de segundo.

—No… eso no, no puede ser… —y antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera detenerlo, el muchacho hizo uso de sus alas heredadas por Lucifer, y desapareció dejando el sonido de un fuerte aleteo detrás.

Sam no dijo nada, no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para detener al niño. Le daría su espacio, y cuando volviera lo ayudaría a sobrellevarlo. En su lugar, se concentró en su hermano, que con dificultad le contó lo que había pasado, sobre Billie y sobre el trato con el vacío, omitiendo la parte de la confesión de Castiel.

—Lo… lo siento mucho, Dean.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la boca y se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Observó a su hermano bajar la mirada y limpiar rápidamente las lágrimas que caían traviesas por sus mejillas hasta el suelo.

—¿Por qué me dices que lo sientes? —Preguntó extrañado —Él también era tu amigo, Sammy...

—Sí, sí lo sé. Pero... Él y tú...

—¿Qué? —cortó enseguida.

Sam pareció dudarlo y se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—Era distinto, lo sabes. Él lo ha dicho más de una vez, y era bastante obvio.

_**“Dean y yo compartimos un lazo más profundo…”** _

Dean frunció el ceño, golpeándose mentalmente de nuevo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? La idea de que hasta su pequeño hermano supiera al respecto le hacía sentir aún más idiota.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —cuestionó incrédulo.

No podía creer que a su hermano no se le haya ocurrido mencionarlo nunca, y no podía creer que él era el único idiota que no se había dado cuenta de lo que aparentemente era obvio. Decenas de flashbacks pasaban por su mente en cuestión de segundos.

_**“Perdona, me has confundido con el otro ángel. Ya sabes, el de la sucia gabardina que está enamorado de ti”** _

Menudo idiota había sido, Balthazar se lo dijo tan claro como el agua.

_**“Pregúntale a él, fue tú novio primero.”** _

Meg también. ¿Es que acaso todos lo sabían? El cielo y el infierno se pusieron de acuerdo en algo, eso ya tendría que haber hablado por sí mismo, sólo que él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Sam le devolvió el gesto de confusión. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

—Sam. ¿Lo sabías? —Repitió comenzando a alterarse — ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

—¿Qué? No, Dean. ¿De qué estás hablando? Si hubiera sabido de ese estúpido trato, por supuesto te lo hubiera dicho…

El mayor lo interrumpe alzando una mano en su dirección.

—No. No es eso a lo que me refiero… —susurró en un suspiro, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, hincando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Sam se acercó cuidadosamente y se sentó en silencio a su lado sobre el colchón. Dejó pasar unos cuantos minutos antes de atreverse a preguntar.

—Dean —llama suavemente —, ¿qué sucede? Sé que me estás ocultando algo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Dean.

El cazador mayor suspiró. ¿Cómo le diría a su hermanito que el ángel que los estuvo cuidando todo ese tiempo, estaba enamorado secretamente de él?

—Cas… él… —no tenía mucho sentido darle vueltas al asunto. Descubrió su rostro, mirando fijamente al frente, a algún punto al azar en el espacio. —Me amaba. Me lo dijo justo antes de que el vacío se lo llevara.

Sam frunció el ceño, y no dijo nada por unos segundos que casi matan al mayor.

—Por supuesto que te amaba. —replica sin rastros de duda. El rubio bajó la mirada a su regazo.

—No… no entiendes. Él _me amaba_ , Sam.

El cazador menor no se sorprendió en absoluto.

—Lo sé. ¿Es por eso que el vacío se lo llevó? ¿Acaso fue feliz cuando le dijiste lo que realmente sentías? —no había malicia en ninguna de sus palabras, y por primera vez Dean lo miró a los ojos, entre extrañado, sorprendido y confundido.

No sé había puesto a pensar en lo que hubiera contestado de tener la posibilidad. ¿Lo amaba? Estaba seguro de que consideraba al ángel una parte vital de su familia, pero… Sam estaba insinuando algo completamente diferente.

—No… yo no dije nada. No pude, yo… ¿Cómo es que lo sabías y yo no?

Sam se encogió de hombros, demasiado cansado incluso para dar explicaciones.

—Siempre estuvo ahí, Dean… Muchos te han comentado al respecto y tú has hecho oídos sordos. Yo no quise… no quería presionarte. Creí que lo sabías, y que habías optado por dejarlo pasar. Era tu decisión. Los años pasaron, y siempre había algo más, otro apocalipsis por el que preocuparse… nunca parecía el momento adecuado y creí que tú pensabas lo mismo, y por eso nunca lo saqué a relucir. Lo siento.

—Descuida, no es tu culpa —comentó frustrado. —Si hay un culpable, soy yo.

—Eso no es cierto, Dean...

Se quedaron allí sentados en silencio por unos segundos intentando procesar toda la información. Dean se puso de pie, necesitaba refrescarse, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se encaminó hacia el baño pero la voz de Sam lo detuvo a medio camino.

—Dean. Si tú no le dijiste nada, ¿Cómo es que el vacío llegó? Quiero decir, si Cas debía ser feliz para convocarlo…

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Cas dijo que la felicidad no la iba a “tener”, porque lo único que él quería era algo que no podía ser… dijo que la felicidad estaba en decirlo y ya, supongo que se refería a sus… sentimientos. Fue feliz en el momento que me dijo lo que sentía.

—¿Y tú no le dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? ¿No sentías lo mismo?

Esas palabras quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Sentía lo mismo? Por lo que había dicho, Cas creía que no… lo único que quería era algo que no podía tener.

Una parte de sí mismo gritaba que no. Que Cas era un hombre, y que eso estaba mal. Pero la otra parte… solo podía pensar en lo bonitos que se veían sus ojos cuando lo miraban de _esa_ forma.

Empezó a repasar todos los momentos junto a Cas. La cantidad de veces que había sido hiriente con el ángel, la cantidad de mujeres que desfilaron justo frente a sus narices mientras él estaba enamorado. Debió doler, y nunca dijo nada. Nunca se apartó de su lado. A pesar de todas las veces que lo había tratado como si fuera basura, cuando le pidió que se fuera del búnker, cuando lo culpó por la muerte de Mary.

A pesar de todo, siempre volvió. Y ahora entendía por qué. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes?

Desde un principio, como dijo Sam, estuvieron conectados.

_**“Mis superiores han comenzado a cuestionarse mis simpatías” “¿Tus simpatías?” “Me acercaba demasiado a los humanos a mi cargo. Tú. Creen que he empezado a expresar emociones.”** _

Cas se había revelado, por él. Había renunciado a un ejército de ángeles, por él. Había arriesgado su vida, sólo por él.

_**“Yo dejé todo por ti.”** _

En su momento supo apreciarlo, pero no lo suficiente. No entendía el verdadero significado de todas aquellas palabras o gestos, pero el ángel siempre había estado para él cuando lo necesitaba.

_**“Dean, hago todo lo que me pides. Siempre vengo cuando me llamas…”** _

Castiel nunca lo ocultó demasiado, y aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que el ángel se había callado durante todos esos años.

_**“Dean, tú sabes que siempre aprecio nuestras charlas, nuestro tiempo juntos.”** _

Siempre lo había cuidado, incluso cuando él no lo sabía, lo había protegido. No lograba entender cómo un ser tan puro como Castiel podía tener sentimientos hacia algo tan roto y frágil como él.

_**“He tratado de estar un paso delante de ellos, para… para mantenerlos lejos de ti”** _

Estaba arrepentido. Quería volver el tiempo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Hacer las cosas de una manera distinta. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?

_**"Yo soy el que buscas"** _

Últimamente se había comportado como un gigantesco imbécil, sobre todo con Cas, y necesitaba enmendarlo. Necesitaba volver a aquella noche en el granero, la noche en la que se conocieron. Porque ahora sabía que todo había sido real, no una manipulación de Chuck.

_**“¿Sabes que hicieron todas las versiones de ti después de 'tomarlo y sacarlo de la perdición'? Hicieron lo que se les ordenó, pero no tú.”** _

Castiel se había revelado en todos los sentidos. Él estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos eran reales, se lo había demostrado, y se lo había dicho.

_**“Dean. Tú preguntaste: ¿qué es real en todo esto? Nosotros.”** _

Y era verdad. Todo sobre ellos era puro, único. Ni siquiera el mismo Dios había podido contra ellos. Nunca se lo había planteado de esa forma, pero no había mucho para pensar. Cada vez que pensaba en Cas, lo veía como _su_ ángel. _Su Cas._ Eran familia, sí, pero también eran mucho más que eso.

Castiel siempre estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo, y ahora entiende que solo estaba tratando de protegerlo. Justo como lo hizo la última vez. Le salvó la vida, y ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho.

_**“Iré contigo.”** _

Necesitaba recuperarlo, tenerlo de vuelta. Necesitaba tener de vuelta a su amigo, a su compañero, a su ángel cubriéndole siempre las espaldas.

_**“Te tengo.”** _

Castiel era su mejor amigo, eso no iba a cambiar. Pero no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaban de él cada vez que escucha su nombre.

La forma en la que se esforzaba por entender sus chistes, y las veces que sonreía aunque no los había entendido en absoluto.

Su curiosidad absurda por los asuntos humanos, y la confianza que le tenía como para preguntarle al respecto. Le hacía sentir útil, especial, que de todos los humanos en la tierra, le preguntara a él.

La necesidad de hacer siempre lo correcto, incluso si eso iba en contra de todo lo que el cielo le había impuesto.

La manera de ladear la cabeza cuando estaba confundido, o la forma en que entrecerraba los ojos cuando intentaba concentrarse.

Todos y cada uno de sus gestos y detalles, todo lo que hacía a Castiel, _su Cas._

Disfrutaba de su cercanía, de sus tardes de películas, de sus charlas. Cualquier cosa mientras estuvieran juntos.

Con Castiel podía ser él mismo, porque sabía que no iba a ser rechazado por ello. Le gustaba lo que su presencia transmitía, el calor de su cuerpo, el _aroma a Cas_ que siempre tenía, el sonido áspero de su voz diciendo su nombre más veces de las necesarias, como si supiera que le gustaba escucharlo.

¿Sentía lo mismo? ¿Sentía el mismo amor hacia ese ser capaz de robarle el aliento? Capaz de sentir su alma desgarrada y aún así mirarlo con esa devoción que podía encontrar en sus ojos.

_**“Te amo”** _

Los amigos no se miran de esa forma. No de la forma especial en la que sus ojos se conectan, aislándolos del resto del mundo. Los amigos no se buscan con la mirada porque sí en una habitación llena de personas. Azul cielo y esmeralda encontrándose entre la multitud todas y cada una de las veces. Porque siempre encontraban el camino hacia el otro, y lo volverían a hacer.

Necesitaba recuperarlo. Ya pensaría en algo. Si no podía volver a aquella noche en la que se conocieron, encontraría la forma de rescatarlo del vacío. Tenía que haber una forma, no importaba el costo. ¿Qué era una guerra más contra otra entidad cósmica?

Tenía que traerlo de vuelta, y hacerle saber que estaba completamente equivocado, que él podía ser feliz. Tenía que decirle que aquello que siempre quiso, él podía dárselo…

Necesitaba recuperarlo y hacer las cosas bien. ¿A quién le importaba el cielo y el infierno? Ellos podían tener el mundo entero. _Merecían_ tener el mundo entero.

Necesitaba tenerlo de vuelta, y dejarle saber que él también era amado.

_Lo necesitaba a él, a Cas, su Cas, como siempre lo había necesitado…_

—Tengo que recuperarlo, Sam.

**FIN.**


End file.
